


Touching the Core

by JokingMasochist



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Violence, F/M, Femdom, Happy Ending, Masochism, Navel Fetish, Needle play, Nipple Play, POV First Person, Punching, Sex, play piercing, submissive POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokingMasochist/pseuds/JokingMasochist
Summary: The violence is 100% consensual, and is not to cause permanent harm. This is just a very masochistic short story.





	

"Are you going to behave, or do I need to tie you up?"

"Tie me up, please Mistress." I stretch out on the table in an X shape, hoping to be tied at my most stretched.

Without a word, Mistress picks up the rope and begins tying my wrists and ankles to the legs of the table. I know she's tied her special safety knots when she places the ends of the rope in my hands. If I need to get out quickly, a tug of the rope will undo my hands, but the knots will not yield to any other sort of struggling.

I close my eyes, wondering what Mistress will torture me with first. The table creaks as she climbs up to straddle me, and a warm wetness comes to rest on my crotch as she sits straddling me. There is a ripping sound, and the smell of alcohol before the cold wipe makes contact. Mistress sterilzes my chest, paying close attention to the nipples, then moves down to sterilize my belly. The coldness of the air on my skin makes me squirm, which earns me a punch just above the navel.

My muscles clench involuntarily, and the slight rise of my pelvis squeezes my boner against Mistress. "I told you to stay still, pet. If you squirm from that, how will you stay still for the torture?"

I can't tell if the question was rhetorical, so I keep silent as something lightly traces around my nipple. I will my body to stay relaxed, but am trembling in anticipation. 

"Say your safeword," She commands, removing whatever implement was tracing along my flesh.

"Catnip." My voice comes out in a whispering whine. "Please, Mistress. Please put my body in pain."

I gasp as her gloved fingers twist and pull my right nipple, and a choking sound escapes my throat as a needle is pushed through it. The needle stays in as the nipple is twisted further, then released. A second needle traces the other nipple, and I try to focus on breathing and remaining still, even as one of my nipples is in a pulsating fire and the other may soon match.

Mistress twists and pulls the other nipple, then releases it without piercing it. I feel the blood swell to the area and have a moment to wonder what she plans before the needle touches the tip of my left nipple. I groan as she slowly pushes the thin needle straight down into the hard and sensitive center of my nipple, flexing and unflexing my abdominal muscles to keep from trying to twist away. I can feel Mistress's gaze scanning my upper body as she decides what pain to inflict next, and make my abs dance for her even as my nipples scream.

Mistress flicks both nipples at once, eliciting a cry of pain and surprise, and I don't get to refill my lungs before she punches me in the stomach. I gasp for air as she flicks my nipples again, whimpering as soon as I have the air, but another punch forces it all out again. I lay panting, and almost don't notice as Mistress shifts and puts my cock inside her.

My cock is halfway inside of my Mistress, but I don't dare move even to thrust. "Open your eyes." I obey instantly, but it takes several moments before I can see. Mistress is holding up two needles, one 25g 2cm, the other probably 16g 4cm. I can't focus between the pain in my nipples and the warmth enveloping my cock, and close my eyes with a whimper. Slowly, I feel her slide down on my cock until she is sitting on me, and I let out a groan.

Without warning, I feel a pinch in my belly button, then a deep but not unpleasant ache. It is not painful, so much as feeling that there is a foreign object inside my body. It feels as though Mistress has reached inside and found the core of my being. A twinge, and the needle goes deeper. She is touching the central root of my body as she begins moving up and down, pleasuring herself on my cock. 

I would have came from the needle in my stomach alone, had Mistress not trained me so well. She punches me in the stomach again, and I can definitely feel the needle in there. I feel the spasms of her orgasm around my cock, but just as I'm about to cum with her, she grips and twists my impaled nipples. The harsh pain brings me back with a frustrated cry as she continues to slowly ride me, torturing my nipples idly. One hand traces up to grasp the front of my neck, and the other disappears.

"You can cum when I do, not before." With that, she punches me above the navel so hard that I wonder if the needle popped out with all of my breath. Mistress increases her speed, periodically punching the center of my stomach to dig the needle in. 

Without breaking stride, she pulls the needles from my nipples, causing them to throb with fresh pain. I can't hold out much longer, and feel that she is close too. A throb at my navel, and she's pulling the needle out, sending me over the edge. As my cock twitches inside my Mistress, her vagina flexes through her orgasm, and she collapses forward to lay on me.

I pull the ropes to release my hands, and wrap my arms around her. Her hair tickles my shoulders even as her breasts rub uncomfortably against my abused nipples. "I love you," I whisper into her ear, rubbing her back lightly and craning up to kiss her. 

"I love you too," my lover murmurs into my neck before slipping up. The air feels cold on my cock, and I feel a twinge when I sit up, appreciating her beauty and strength as she unties my ankles. "Let's order a pizza."


End file.
